CM 800 Jupiter
$5760 for 60 |premammocost = $4800 for 60 $19,200 for 60 $23,040 for 60 |damage = 310 550 825 |pierce = 5 |rof = 4 RPS |mag = 35 |aoe = 2m |reload = 2.2 sec |movement = -15% |type = Semi-Automatic |class = Sniper Rifle |damagetype = |image = Normal= |-| Mobile = |-| RED= |-| Mobile RED= |name = CM 800 Jupiter |droplevel = 35 80 & |1dps = 1240 2200 3300 |mdps = 31000 55,000 82,500 |augdps = 4960 8800 13,200 }} The CM 800 Jupiter is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, created by Critical Mass. This is one of the few weapons with an electric arcing effect, damaging any nearby zombies on hit. Overview The CM 800 Jupiter isn't a bad weapon overall. The damage is the highest among all arcing weapons, but is balanced out with being a semi-auto sniper rifle, and having lower fire rate compared to all other shock weapons. Due to the fact that the Jupiter arc will disappear after arcing once, it is much harder to maximize the arcing effect compared to a Gigavolt or a Trailblazer. However, the normal piercing will allow one to maintain partial control over the enemies this gun damages. Thanks to the high pierce and damage-multiplied-by-arced-zombies effect of arcing weapons, dealing 550 damage per shot for the RED version will mean 2,750 to every zombie hit at max pierce. If one has Field Supplies, the weapon can be easy to sustain as the clip size is relatively large. It makes a nice substitution for the Gigavolt, and due to it's very good arcing capability it excels in taking down hordes. It can make a good weapon to get sniper mastery if you don't have a Hornet, but semi auto means lots of clicking (which on this particular gun is luckily a low 4 clicks per second at max). Always put Deadly first, after that, Capacity/Race Modded, then Piercing to utilize the multiplying mechanism of arcing weapons. Mechanics * Just like other weapons, it will arc to nearby zombies. * Arcing will trigger upon hitting any destroyable objects, or specifically, anything that will not cause bullets to leave impact spark, including anything destoryable, zombies, plant (that apparently is undestroyable), and all doors in Meltdown except lower main door. * The shots will not arc if no zombies are around the initial target, excluding ones right behind it. * The shot will keep piercing until hits a target with its fellow zombies around it or its pierce runs out. * Number of targets that it arcs to is based on its remaining pierce. * The shot will disengage if arced to nearby enemy, even if the number of enemies it arcs to is less than its remaining pierce. * The shot will not arc but simply disengage if hitting an undestructable object/wall without arcing. * Similar to the Trailblazer and the Gigavolt, the Jupiter's damage multiplies according to the number of zombies it arcs to. For instance, if it arcs to 4 enemies, then all enemies involved in the arcing will take 4x damage. * Note that only the zombies arced will contribute to the multiplying counter. Zombies pierced normally will not be counted, meaning if all zombies hit are standing in a straight line, they will take the normal amount of damage. TriviaCategory:Energy Weapons * The name Jupiter, also the name of the 5th planet of the solar system, is from Roman mythology's god of light, sky, and electricity. Jupiter is the Roman equivalent to Greek God Zeus, and both gods use lightning bolts as weapons. * This sniper resembles the Barrett M82 sniper rifle (along with other Barret 50 Cal Sniper rifles). With slight differences between the guns as far as a picture view, the gun itself is totally different as of how it actually works. This gun may also look like the MK-12 SPR(special purpose rifle).There are hardly any differences between the CM 800 Jupiter and the MK-12 SPR, as the only difference between them is the length of the barrels of them. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:CM weapons Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Arcing Weapons Category:Expansion Pack Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile